A Song of Ice and Fire: Spirit of the Sanada
by JAGA03
Summary: What if the Sanada Clan from Samurai Warriors Spirit of Sanada as it were were reincarnated perfectly into the World of Ice and Fire. What would they do and who would they side with in the struggles in Westeros? How would they explain the white hair in their family and their own prowess. I'm JAGA03 and let us find out together!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys first of I'd like to thank you for reading this story I have been playing a lot of Samurai Warriors Spirit of Sanada or Sanada Maru and it got me wondering about stuff like this. Initially I plan to set this story up so that part of it will cover Robert's Rebellion and then part the years after it and then part of it for the War of the Five Kings. Also let me know about Jon Snow should he be R+L, N+A, B+A or someone else entirely.**

 **Please Read and review no flaming thanks**

* * *

Yukitaka Sanada now picked up his bow, the original soul of the _Samurai_. He had warned Robert not to push too far, but victory had gone to Robert's head. Arrogance had clouded the mind of the Storm lord, but then again three victories in one day would do that to anyone.

Still cautious, well at least more so than Robert, Yukitaka's scouts had spotted the approach of the Reach Vanguard. Hastily Yukitaka had informed Robert that their enemy was going to hit them on the flank.

Now Yukitaka with 500 of his men including his two eldest sons had dug in to the area they anticipated the Reach Vanguard to hit. All the men here were ready to die in order to buy time for Robert and the rest of the army to get away.

The Reach were not going for the quiet approach and now as they drew closer the thunder of hooves could be heard. With his arrow notched now Yukitaka commanded his men "If their armour is too thick aim for their horses."

Amidst the thundering of hooves the noise now of 500 bows being notched and then drawn rang out. A sound that those who were upon the horses were yet to hear, no doubt Randal Tarly expected to hit Robert's Flank while they were marching.

But now he would face a volley of arrows instead, as the sounds of the horses drew ever closer they came clear into Yukitaka's line of sight. With sight of light and heavy cavalry charging him Lord Sanada commanded "All troops fire!"

A volley of arrows went up high into the sky, then came crashing down upon the charging knights. It was as the arrows collied with steel, flesh and bone that cries were screamed out by both man and horse. Some arrows hit their mark and the lighter armoured men were either killed by the arrow or the fall that knocked them off balance.

The more heavily armoured knights faired better as the arrows seemed to glance of their armour shaking them. Some of the less skilled riders fell off their horses to be trampled under foot of their fellows. But the major killer among the knights was when the horses took the arrows than brought them down. At that speed, the knights would be either crushed and killed by their own horses or severely wounded by it.

But even now just as the first volley had landed, the second volley had already been drawn and Yukitaka gave the order once again "All troops fire!"

The second volley was released, but it did not have the same effect as the first. No doubt blood was spilled, but some of the knights were now diverting their steeds away from that area that had been hit.

Seeing that his enemy was now getting wise to the location the arrows would fall, Yukitaka lowered his bow and grabbed his _Gunbai_. He waving it three times from left to right he said "Second Aim Formation!"

Instantly his troops moved lowered their bows ever so slightly then let loose the third volley of arrows. Those knights and light cavalry that had gotten past the first volley now took the third. But this time it was the horses who took the most hits, bringing down knights and light cavalry alike. Now seeing that some were still getting through Yukitaka raised his _Gunbai_ into the air then swiftly tilted it down to reorganise his men.

The first three ranks of Yukitaka's formation discarded their bows and picked up their spears that had been beside them. With spears in hand the Sanada men did what no one else would have even fathomed doing. Those with spears in their hands began to charge, his second son Masateru was among them. Most would believe that this was just madness, but Yukitaka had a plan he would enact to counter a cavalry charge.

Those still holding bows adjusted their aim to fire at the cavalry that was now trying to go around and flank them. With Matsateru he and the three ranks of infantry had come to an abrupt halt and gone to one knee as they braced their spears. The second rank now hurled their spears over the heads of their comrades into the coming knights and light cavalry.

At such close range most hit their marks, which were not the men, but the horses. As the cries of the beasts rang out they second rank drew their single edges swords and proceed to withdraw to stand behind the third rank's position as the Third Rank now seemed to swap place with the first rank.

Out of the 500 troops made up of Knights, Light Cavalry and Heavy Cavalry, not a single one had made it through to Yukitaka's position. The banners with the six coins upon the backs of each and every single man flew highly and unbroken as of yet.

Yukitaka now raised his _Gunbai_ high into the air once more and called out "Reform!"

immediately without turning their backs to the Reach Forces that had suddenly come to a halt. The three ranks of troops that had been sent out by Yukitaka now withdrew back to his position and they began to reform their formation.

The attack by the Reach on Robert's Flank had just turned from surprise assault to a full on engagement between to forces. Yukitaka knew his mention was clear and simple, he was to delay the reach with his 500 men.

* * *

 _Spirit of the Sanada_

* * *

 _Across the battlefield_

The commander of the Reach vanguard stood beneath his banner of a hunter upon a green field. He had lost 500 of his the best soldiers in the Reach. Those who weren't dead were trapped either out in that kill zone, badly injured or pinned. This was not the Stormlands forces that he had expected to face no in fact there were only 500 men here in counting.

Drawing his sword he looked to one of his most trusted knights and said "Take what light cavalry we have and push around their position and find the Baratheon rebel."

Ser Rickon Hunt gave his Lord a nod and said "It will be done my Lord."

Signalling for his own troops that were mostly light cavalry Ser Hunt began to move them to the left in order to break around Stormlander forces in front of them. Tarly could see a red banner with six coins on it. In fact he could see that every single man had these banners attached to their back, well almost everyone of them.

He would not be bested by 500 men who stood between him and ending the Rebellion. Now raising his sword he called to the knights and cavalry men "Reform the line, reform the line, we will take them head on!"

Though some were hesitant, all those close to Tarly formed up with him. Now shouting Randyll called out "They are but 500 men, ride them down, with me men now, with me!"

With that Lord Randyll Tarly sounded the second charge of his forces towards the Stormlander's lines. He had the numbers and the force to break this enemy right here and now. Then it was on to Robert and ending the Rebellion!

The lines upon lines of cavalry charged forth with Randyll Tarly at the tip of the spear leading them. As he did this he noticed a small contingent of cavalry no more than 50 leaving the enemy lines. They were no doubt going to try to intercept Ser Hunt and the forces he had taken with him.

But that was out of Randyll's hands now as the first volley of arrows came down upon them. Was it luck or by some miracle of the Seven Than Randyll was not taken out by the incoming arrows.

Lord Tarly saw knights to the left and right of him be brought down as the arrows either pierced through their armour or their horses. A few arrows did hit him, but thanks to wearing three sets of armour, one boiled leather, the other chain mail and the last a breastplate. Randyll did not take any wounds that would seriously damage him, though he copped an arrow or two in his sword arm.

But the pain was not enough to cause him to drop his weapon no now as he rode ever closer he could see the knights that were beside him were fewer. The toll of volley after volley had taken its due from those who had been riding beside him.

He could see the commander of the enemy force, standing tall holding some sort of fan and making a signal to his troops. They began to move once again and if Lord Tarly had not been in the middle of a cavalry charge he might have complimented this Lord on his troops discipline. But no right now he was cutting the head off the beast and was going to bring an end to this defiant stand right now!

* * *

 _Spirit of the Sanada_

* * *

 _With Yukitaka_

The man who was charging head on at him had to be their leader their commander. He did not know the man's name but he had to give him credit to charge head on like that. He had sent his own two sons and fifty of their best to delay the enemies that were going to try to catch up to Robert.

He had faith in them, to do what had to be done, just like he knew he had to do all that he could right here upon this battlefield. Now stepping back into the square formation that his troops and broken off into he commended them. "Outer rank brace spears, middle rank fire, inner rank light your arrows!"

With that his men complied as the arrows flew from the middle ranks of the squares while the inner rank lit their arrows. The enemy horses were now close and even as fast as they could fire and reload, both rows would only get a single shot more in. Yukitaka now raised his _Gunbai_ that meant the cycle would being and then brought it down to signal them all to start.

The inner rank who had lit their arrows on fire let loose while the middle row lit their arrows. Then in quick succession the third row lit their arrows while the second row fired their fire arrows. The front row braced now as the incoming knights and cavalry seemed to split around the formations. It would appear that they did not wish to charge headlong into an area where fire was coming from.

But that would only work for this lot and now as the horses rode between the formations, Yukitaka waved his _Gunbai_ signalling the outer row to charge the confused. A roar erupted from the select troops who did this as they ran in and plunged their spears into both horse and rider.

But those men did not just sit back in their saddles waiting to die. No they fought with all they had, with lance, spear and sword they slashed at the Sanada men cutting through the light leather armour, though not all the way through to the bone.

If it was bad lack or the fact that the leather did offer some protection? Most blows that fell upon the Sanada men were not fatal. But the blows that were given by the Lord who commanded this force, they had been fatal. His sword had to be of Valyrian steel to cut men so cleanly in two.

Yukitaka could see this and he could see more enemy cavalry charging at his position. His plan had worked and against a small foe it would have likely succeeded. But not against an enemy one horseback that outnumbered them 8 to 1. Not to mention that he knew even more were on their way here right now, it left him with little choice as his position was being swamped.

Picking up his spear and having his valyrian steel blade by his side he now threw his _Gunbai_ in the air and called out in the ancient words a calling from Old Valyria " _Valar morghulis_!"

Even a simple man could tell, they would die here, all of them. They were faced an enemy that had the better equipment and the numbers. Even with right on their side, they could only fight for so long, they could only do so much with what they had and in this situation.

Now was the moment to fight, the moment to die, the moment to show their bravery and to show the Sanada Spirit. Men of the Sanada that were still alive and present all called out " _Valar dohaeris_ " as they charged into the incoming or semi halted cavalry.

Yukitaka thrust his spear into the leg of a knight causing the knight to topple off his horse screaming. Then pulling the spear out of the knight's leg he brought it down through the gap in the visor of the helm killing his foe. Quickly he jumped up onto the horse of his fallen foe and taking it by the reigns he steered it now towards where he could see the enemy commander.

Riding through with his spear extended in front of him swept two knights of their horses with a mighty swing. Bring the two to fall down into the ground and immediately be leapt upon by some of the Sanada forces.

Blocking his path were more knights around four, no doubt bodyguards of that Lord. All of them charged at him cutting down any who tried to get in their path. The four of them against Yukitaka and they still didn't stand a chance.

As they galloped towards him in what limited space they had, Lord Yukitaka responded in kind. Now as they drew closer swords and lances all aimed for his heart Yukitaka threw his spear. As if it was some otherworldly miracle, the spear pierced one of the incoming knights right in the neck.

This caused him to fall off his horse as the blood burst forth causing the creature to panic. Because the knights were riding so close to the other, as this knight fell he hit one of his fellows causing that one to swerve away from the charge.

Not letting this chance go by Yukitaka drew his ancestral weapon, a single edged valyrian steel sword and met the two incoming knights. The one with the lance he met first and skidded his sword up the lance until with a flick of his wrist turned it onto its side. The valyrian steel sword sliced through the breastplate of the knight like a hot knife through butter.

With his left arm he managed to hit the flat side of the incoming sword. With his other foe dead his flipped the grip of his sword and brought it into the back of the other knight's neck killing him. He spotted the 4th and final knight, the one who had to swerve away in order to not to lose balance.

That knight had been dragged from his horse and was being executed by about three of the Sanada men. In this brief moment, Yukitaka could see that the centre of his troops was fairing well, but the outside was being overwhelmed by the sheer numbers and force of the cavalry they were facing.

Victory may be beyond them now as it had always been, but it was not over. Yukitaka knew that this battle was to be his final battle. That meant that his troops and he were beyond salvation, but all was not lost. The head of the enemy commander or the heads of as many enemies as he could before he was taken down. The two were not mutually exclusive, but it would be better at least in Yukitaka's mind to dedicate himself to doing one of the other as not to be distracted from the end goal.

* * *

 _Spirit of the Sanada_

* * *

 _With Randyll_

Lord Tarly had just pulled his sword out of the chest of one of his foes. Looking up he saw that the four knights who had charged the enemy Lord were not upon their horses and most likely dead. He now raised his sword he and swung down cutting apart a spear that was coming for his abdomen. Then he thrust his arm forwards stabbing his attacker right between the eyes causing said attacker to go limp _Heartsbane_.

Just as he pulled it out he was forced to yank his arm quickly away as a single edged sword lunged for it. But Randyll Tarly wasn't quite able to his arm completely out of the was and sword managed to pierce the boiled leathers only just and scrape his sword arm. Enraged by this Randyll swung blade though he did feel a slight sting as he did it.

The head of his attacker was cut clean in to from just below the eyes. Blood again spurted all over Randylls arm and blade. Quickly bringing his arm back this time Randyll caught a glimpse of the enemy Lord who had just cut down a good three more knights. In the moment the eyes of the two lords met and Lord Tarly's enemy now began riding in his direction the one hand blade raised in the air. Lord Tarly responded in kind raising _Heartsbane_ accepting the challenge.

Spurring his horse on Randyll charged the enemy Lord and raised his arm back ready to swing at his foe. Said foe did the same and now as the two of them drew closer and closer they swung forward with all their might. Amidst the chaos and noise of battle the sound of two valyrian steel blades rung out loudest.

Both horses came to a halt now as the two riders parried blows against each other. Lord Tarly's arm rung with each blow but he was certain that his foe felt the same. He would bring his sword down to bear on his foe but the foe would parry it to the side avoiding taking the full weight of the larger sword. They did this again and again while neither seemed to be getting the edge over the other.

It was only now that Randyll knew for certain whom it was he was facing. Only one house in all of Westeros had a swords like this yet alone a valyrian steel one. This had to be Lord Yukitaka Sanada of Ueda Castle. Now that Lord Tarly was facing him one on one, he found that the stories about his deeds in the _War of the Ninepenny Kings_ were most likely true.

While the battle around the two of them raged on in favour of the Reachmen, neither of the two seemed to notice. From what Randyll could see his foe was not tiring from their duel now as they exchanged the 30th set of parries. This had to end before too long for Lord Tarly knew that if he were to tire out first, his enemy would show him no mercy.

Seeking to bring their stalemate to an end, Lord Tarly tried to bash Lord Sanada with his shield to knock him off balance. But the older lord was quicker, was it the leather armour or was it his skill, in either case Randyll missed and felt a sharp sting to the right of his left shoulder.

To the credit of Lord Tarly, he did not cry out in pain, for as his left arm went limp he saw an opening. Even now as he was losing the strength to properly wield his greatsword in a single hand, Randyll made a desperate slash at his foe.

He felt the blow connect with his target, but it was not what he had aimed for. He had intended to cleave Lord Sanada in two. But no, Yukitaka was too fast for that, _Heartsbane_ had cleaved into the left side of Lord Sanada who had brought his own blade back and blocked it. But the blow had indeed connected and half of _Heartsbane's_ width had clearly cut into Yukitaka lower torso, just blow his ribcage.

It was now as both warriors though injured were about to attempt to kill the other that a horn sounded. A horn that Lord Tarly knew meant that the rest of the reach had arrived, he saw the eyes of Lord Sanada wander for but a moment. But with his own strength failing he was unable to take advantage of it.

Bearing with the pain Randyll told Yukitaka "Surrender and your life can be spared Lord Yukitaka, you have fought bravely here but it is over now."

Lord Sanada who had both hands on the hilt of his valyrian steel blade holding _Heartsbane_ at bay replied "All men must die."

With that he pushed off _Heartsbane_ despite Randyll trying to hold it there with all his strength and then before Lord Tarly could respond a closed fist clocked him square in the face. Randyll was not a small man or a weak man, so a blow like that could not knock him off his horse. But it had got him in the unguarded part of his helmet which caused him to close his eyes once the blow hit.

In that moment he thought he would die, it was a worthy death from a more than worthy foe. But the blow he expected to come did not and all he heard was the sound of a horse being spurred away. Flashing his eyes open instantly he saw Yukitaka riding past him towards where the Tyrell banners were flying.

The Sanada might have been in enemy here and now, but Randyll could not help but respect them. He could understand what Yukitaka was attempting to do and he commended him for it. But now was not the time to stand idly on a horse, with what strength he had, he held onto _Heartsbane_ and looked around and make sure he was not in any immediate danger.

* * *

 _Spirit of the Sanada_

* * *

 _With Yukitaka_

Though the wounded in his side pained him greatly, he was not going to let that pain get the better of him. He could see that most of his men were dead or dying, those who were alive still he knew by face and name, the very best of the best. They would fight on till they were killed, there would be no surrender and no retreat for them.

The battle and his men were beyond salvation, all that was left was for him to die a warriors death. Yukitaka would claim the head of Mace Tyrell and thus kill the Lord of the Reach and start arguments over the succession. Ignoring his pain and raising his blade once more as he rode he exclaimed "TEN THOUSAND YEARS!"

A roar erupted from what was left of his men and he could hear the fighting where they were starting to intensify. They too called out " _TEN THOUSAND YEARS_ " as they on which spot of earth they would die.

Yukitakak would have least liked to see it, how his men who had followed him into the valley of death fell. To see how many they took down with him before they were slain, but he knew soon he would be able to find out to learn how from their own mouths in the world beyond.

He now cut down a knight who had ridden up to challenge him, slicing through the man's armour. If there had been a time where one would doubt that Yukitaka's ancestral sword was made of Valyrian Steel. They would no longer doubt after they saw what it had done upon the battlefield this day.

His sword _Tigerfang_ sung through the air cutting down knights and cavalrymen alike. He could not yet see Lord Tyrell clearly but he was certain that he was there. As he now cut a man's torso clean in two as he rode past. Yukitaka saw a line of archers all ready to fire at him, no doubt whoever had ordered it valued killing him more than the lives of his own men.

The wound he had received earlier was now catching up to him, but Yukitaka was not going to let that get in his way. As he braced himself Yukitaka spurred his horse on only faster, but not fast enough to reach the lines of archers before they loosed their arrows.

The first that hit Yukitaka hit him around his left shoulder, the next his right fore arm, then the next his chest. The arrows went through the leather armour, but did not pierce his body too deeply. The pain would have stopped lesser men, but not Yukitaka who rode on regardless of where the arrows were now landing or hitting him.

Some hit his chest again, others his arms and one hit very close to his neck. But then one hit his horse bringing it down, but not before Yukitaka leapt off it and proceeded to do a perfect forward roll. Standing up he did not miss a single step as he now began to charge on foot towards the archers.

There was a pause in their volley as they seemed to be unsure of what was happening. Clearly then had never seen a man fall or jump of a charging horse and get up to continue running. Running as fast as he could not caring for the his felt because of the countless wounds upon his body. Not caring for the fact he was causing more damage to be done because he had not removed the arrows.

Due to their confusing and perhaps fear, Yukitaka was able to quickly reach their Archer's lines and start hack his way through them. As he did this Yukitaka heard one cry out "He's a demon!"

Now that, that there brought a smile to the dying Lord's face as he continued his charge towards where he could not see Mace Tyrell the Lord Paramount of the Reach. Knights in shining armour now rode intent to charge him down. Yukitaka with all the strength his legs could muster leapt to his right as he slit the leg of the incoming horse causing the rider to topple over.

He then narrowly avoiding an incoming lance that grazed passed his fasat breaking the right side of his helmet. As the rider continued past him, Yukitaka severed the hand that had been holding the lance and now continued onward towards Lord Tyrell. But the Lord Paramount of the Reach was not sitting idly by waiting for Yukitaka to claim his head.

In these last few moments, Lord Yukitaka of Ueda noted that Mace Tyrell was a coward and could not face his enemy man to man. Yukuitaka saw Lord Tyrell take refuge behind a group of knights and infantry men wield spears. Seeing this he came to a stop and looked at the frighten Lord right in the eyes as he said "Tryell coward, I will show you how to die like a man!"

With that Lord Yukitaka Sanada roared as he charged into the lines of the Reach declaring his family's words "ALL MEN MUST DIE!"

* * *

 **Hi guys thanks for reading all the way to the bottom. This Chapter focused on Yukimura's Grandfather Yukitaka Sanada and him fighting valiantly but hopelessly near Ashford. Some things I want to clear up are**

 **When Yukitaka said _Valar Morghulis_ and his mean replied _Valar Dohaeris_ that was the signal to do their version of the Banzai Charge employed in World War II.**

 **They have the Coins on their banner like their historical counterparts to show they are not afraid to give their lives in battle (A fair for the ferrymen sort of thing I believe)**

 **Main Sanada characters will be able to achieve feats similar to Samurai Warriors, no they are not immortal as I just showed you**

 **Masayuki will try to use the Rebellion to his advantage in order to negotiate marriages for his sons who do you suggest by the way.**

 **In the year 282 Yukimura is 5, Nobuyuki is 6, Masayuki is 25** **Yukitaka is 50.**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think no flaming thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys how has it been, here I am with another chapter of** **A Song of Ice and Fire: Spirit of the Sanada, thank you for the reviews by the way.**

 **edboy4962: Yeah thanks for reading and I hope you keep looking forward to more**

 **Guest: I am not sure, like I said I'd like to see what people want first R+L or N+A or B+A**

 **Guest: Yeah I also hated Mace Tyrell but killing some characters off to early can ruin things at times, that said he will get his just deserves and then some.**

 **Cradx4: Hey thanks man**

 **Please Review and let me know what you guys think of the story no flaming thanks.**

Chapter One

Nobutsuna had taken the 50 horses that they had on hand. Now with his brother and 48 of the best horsemen they had. The Sanada Heir lead the charged to intercept the Reachmen who attempted to go around their formation. Even though he could have breathe a sigh of relief upon seeing that they enemy forces were made up of only Light Cavalry, Nobutsuna didn't.

He could not afford to upon seeing a host that had him outnumbered at least 5 to 1 if not 7 to 1. But they were light cavalry not heavy meaning that the swords and spears they had on hand would be effective against them.

The Light Cavalry of the Reach had expect to rush by them and were taken by surprise. Despite the fact that there was nothing but open fields to the left and right of them. The 50 Sanada Cavalry had made the _Spear Formation_ and were now ready to plunge deep into the Reachmen's flank.

Now with swords raised, Nobutsuna and Masateru gave out roars that would have made Lion's pause. Their men followed suite and as one, they roared causing the hands of lesser men to tremble. There was a moment as if the entire world stopped moving as it were, before the red clad warriors of the Sanada collided with the flank of the Reachmen.

In that moment, that pause in time as it were, man and beast breathed their last breath. Swords, Spears, Shields would be raised never to be raised again. But most of all, the ground upon which they fought, a dry ground with dying green grass. Was about to be stained red, by a desperate struggle for victory.

As the two collided, Nobutsuna speared a man right through from beneath the shoulder to out the outer side of his ribcage. Masateru for his part used his sword to cleanly slice off an unlucky man's forearm causing said to fall from his steed and be trampled below.

The almost inhuman efficiency of the Sanada Cavalry now showed as within those crucial seconds of first contact, there was not a single Sanada casualty. The force, the efficiency, the brutality with which they attacked proved to be too much for the Reach Light Cavalry. With first contact done, Reachmen blood now flowed out onto the ground sating the thirst of the grass below.

As the Sanada charge rode through the Reachmen Cavalry, those who were not in the initial first contact tried to make a response to it. The more disciplined of the Light Cavalry were able to reel in their steeds, not enough to come to a halt. But enough to prepare to fight rather than just trying to out ride them.

The Reach Light Cavalry that now had the Sanada forces in front of them tried to counter charge and smash the flank of the Sanada Calavry. But as they did this, Nobutsuna along with Masateru and their men did something that would make any Knight jealous.

With the same momentum of the charge that was yet to come to a grinding halt, they men managed to manoeuvre their horses to intercept the incoming enemy. Spears at the ready, they threw said spears right into the lightly armoured cavalry.'s mounts.

Horses came crashing down and the Sanada Cavalry managed to pull off a second wind as it were. Urging their steeds to gallop into the chaos, unlike the Reachmen who were pulling on their reigns trying to avoid iit.

Nobutsuna now raised his sword and cried out for his men to hear him "All men must die!"

His men roared in response stating "All men must serve!"

Now as the two opposing forces collided head to head, Reachmen cried out in agony before death took them. While Sanada men sighed as they fell from their saddles exhaling one last time before they hit the ground. Amour was pierced, shields were splintered, a sword day that stated the thirst of the earth below.

Nobutsuna had been the first into the fray, his sword find its way under the arm of a Reachman before it sliced it clean off. Blood spurted across his face and in a lapse of discipline he licked it and relished the forbidden flavour. His single sided blade then cut a wooden lance right down the centre before it bit into and through the flesh of the man who wielded it.

He now clash with one who had the look of a Knight and armour to boot. If Nobutsuna had to guess, this man was supposed to be leading this force. But due to his heavy armour, he had been unable to lead from the front.

* * *

 _Ser Hunt_

Ser Hunt now came face to what he could tell was this small unit of Cavalry's leader. A foe who lead from the front and was always first into the fray. Now as his longsword met the single edged blade of the red armoured for, both clashed and in that moment.

In that very same moment, the single edges sword slid up the side of the longsword. Ser Hunt only knew what was about to happen to him when it was already too late. His enemy had been both skilled enough and precise enough to position his sword.

Now as the two of them pushed past the other, the gap in Ser Hunt's visor was the only place the tip could go. Had it been any other sword, the full helm would have protected him, but not from a blade with that small a width. The last thing he sword was the incoming blade towards his eye, but when it hit, Ser Hunt did not cry out in pain.

No it happened all too fast for him to do so, in one moment, he had met blades with his foe and within it, before the swords could part he was dead. Had the blade penetrated too deeply, it would have either been broken or stuck in Ser Hunt's skull.

Now as the Reach Knight feel from his saddle, the grip upon that single edged blade and gravity did the work to retrieve it. Ser Hunt's death did not go unnoticed by the men under his command, who upon seeing their commander fall broke apart.

* * *

 _Nobutsuna_

Upon felling the knight, the other Reachmen now cried out and began to break off, fleeing in despair. It was not a moment to soon as well, Nobutsuna gave his victory cry which was answered by less than half his men. The majority of the Reach Cavalry had turned tail and were fleeing, a shameful display, but there task was not over, not yet.

Turning around and looking at his men, Nobutsuna could see that both man and beast were exhausted. Yet they still had their duty to uphold, some of the Reach Light Cavalry had gotten past them, it was their duty to cut them down.

Raising his sword into the air, he spared one last glance to over where his father was fighting, he could see it, the Reach army had arrived. Yet now turning back to his brother Masateru and his men he said "With me, to Robert, we ride!"

A cheer erupted from those who were left and now they rode off towards where they knew the Baratheon lines were. The Reachmen did have a lead on them, but not enough to escape them.

* * *

 _With Yukitaka_

The fatigues, injured and weary Yukitaka had now cut into the line of Reach Spearmen. His _valyrian steel_ sword flashed in the light of the sun now as it cleaved men in two. Cries of anger, agony and terror erupted around him, but Yukitaka did not hear them. In fact right now he could not hear anything, other for the sound of bells tolling.

His time had come, but if one thing was certain, he was not going to die alone. How many had he just killed, he did not care to count. But he knew each them his sword arm moved, a man would fall to the ground never to rise again. Spears came from him again and again, but the injured and tired Lord of Ueda proved to be both to quick ad too strong.

The _valyrian steel sword_ sung through the air, leaving a litany of blood and death in its wake. Slicing cleanly through armour, flesh and bone as if they were a cake. The ground upon which they fought now became sodden as it soaked up the blood from the fallen.

A man who had mustered his courage attempted to skewer Yukitaka with his spear with a charge. But said man through ill fortune or who own failings, slipped now as his foot stepped upon the bloody ground. The time for chivalry had long since past and Yukitaka seized upon his foes clumsiness, with a quick and efficient slash he separated head from neck.

Looking up now the old lord could almost taste the fear that now filled the air. The men he had been fighting uptill now had been infantry me and they seemed to be backing off now. They seemed to value their own lives more than their Lord's, well that is how Yukitaka saw it. He did not need to ask why they were backing away as a sword now came for Yukitaka.

Now with immense effort, Yukitaka managed to force his body to move out of the way in time. With that accomplished, he cut at the hand of his enemy slicing into the arm and hand. But not cutting right through it like he had been doing before. None the less it made the knight now dropped his sword and shriek in pain.

Yes another sword now came for Yukitaka, this one was aimed at his neck. Ducking out of the way just in the nick of time, Yukitaka thrust his own blade up stabbing into the knight's stomach. He could feel the strength slowly ebbing away from his body and that his grip upon the _valyrian steel blade_ was now loosening. It was not long now till death take him, but Lord Yukitaka with his actions was asking the question. What was going to kill him, his wounds or them?

Pulling his sword free of the now mortally wounded knight, Yukitaka was unable to dodge the incoming lance. While strike him the blow did, strike true and impale him it did not. For the lance glance his left shoulder as Yukitaka did his best to avoid a lethal blow.

Blood spurted out from the wound and Yukitaka's clenched his teeth and eyes in pain. But the pain he felt meant he was still alive and using this knowledge, he forced himself back on his feet. Right then and there he spotted Mace Tyrell, a coward hiding behind his men. Crying out in rage Yukitaka made a suicidal charged on the man once more, calling out to him "Tyrell come and face me!"

The Lord Paramount of the Reach did not move now, if it was out of fear or confidence, Yukitaka did not know. Nor would he ever know as know for now on his suicidal charge, four knights now came upon him. But they would not kill him for Lord Yukitaka now leaned his body low enough back in order to avoid the first of the lances that came for his heart.

After that he struck forth at the horse closest to him, causing it's leg collapse sending the rider flying head first into the ground. If he was dead or not, Yukitaka did not care as he moved onto the next.

But the next was two not one and they rode side by side with their lances aimed at him. Yukitaka despite the wounds he had received and the loss of blood he had incurred managed to leap up into the air and land a kick each on the incoming knights faces. Taken by surprise they fell out of their saddles landing upon the ground with a hard and loud thump the helemt of one rolling off in the process.

As Yukitaka landed himself, he felt his legs almost give in, but sparing not a moment he now stabbed one of the two knights through his chest. With great haste, Yukitaka wrenched his blade free of the knight before turning the block a blow from the other of the two.

This one seemed to be hurt from the fall, but had gotten his sword out and was now trying to cut down Yukitaka. But his sword was not of _valyrian steel_ and even though his foe was old and wounded, the knight seemed to be unable to over power him. This resulted in said knight making a fatal error in over extending his reach and underestimating the speed of Lord Sanada.

Not being one to miss an opportunity, when the knight's sword hit the ground, Yukitaka swiftly stepped past it and drive his blade straight into the armoured face of the knight. Looking up he could see now that the fourth knight had retreated and was with Mace Tyrell. Lines of Archers now stood between him and his target.

He had broken through a few lines of archers before who had missed most of the shots they had fired. But this time, this time, the distance was too far for Yukitaka to run, this time now as the arrows were drawn and aimed in his direction the badly wounded Lord did not charge.

No this time, he raised his single good arm before the last of his strength ebbed from it and threw his sword just as the arrows were fired. As said arrows now plunged deep into the chest, arms, legs and even neck of Lord Sanada.

Yukitaka lived just long enough for the edge of his blade to scrap past the face of Mace Tyrell, knocking the coward from his horse. Still standing as the world began to blur, Lord Sanada could not help but think to himself " _A coward will die ten thousand deaths, a warrior will only die once_!"

Now with his vision gone and the pain starting to fade away, Yukitaka Sanada Lord of Ueda castle whispered the words of his house " _All men must die_."

* * *

 _The Reach Camp_

The camp of the Reach was in a dour mood, they had failed to even attack the Baratheon's host. Not to mention being held at bay by 500 men. Randyll Tarly had been injured and was currently was being treated for a nasty shoulder wound among other minor wounds.

But it was the face of Lord Tyrell that was the most badly damaged by this encounter. That said the pride of Mace was also damaged, perhaps more so than his actual face. If he had anything to say, he couldn't as the Maesters had just finished stitching his right cheek back together.

Now as he sat down in his grand tent with his lords, his entire face was bandaged up save for his eyes which were exposed. His eyes told everyone that he demanded vengeance for this wound visited upon his face.

Gesturing for a quill and parchment he wrote down a few words before he handed into to his herald. Said herald of Lord Tyrell read out the words saying "Does anyone have any idea who was the lord responsible for marring my face?"

All Reach Lords present were unreadable, at least to Mace Tyrell. But the more powerful ones and those who disliked the Tyrells were inwardly laughing at their Lord Paramount. But the silence of the Reach Lords told him most had no idea.

But the silence was broken by a minor Lord, Lord Meadows of Grassy Vale to be exact. He spoke up clearing his throat there was a sense of hesitation to his voice as he said "Six Golden Coins upon a Red field, that would be the banner of House Sanada the wardens at Ueda Castle."

All Lords present noted the hesitation and apprehension in Meadows voice, it was like he had something to hide about this. He knew something and he wasn't sure if he should tell Lord Tyrell it or not. Lord Hightower now spoke up saying "To save our Lord Paramount pain and parchment, tell us how you know this Lord Sanada."

Lord Meadows almost winced at that and clearly did not wish to share his information. But the bloodshot and murderous eyes of Lord Tyrell rested upon him. Yielding to that he addressed Mace Tyrell and not Lord Hightower when he stated "I do believe my father was his _Good Brother_."

The was an amused silence from the more prominent Reach Lords as it made sense to them that a Minor House knew another Minor House. But the eyes of Lord Tyrell himself were anything but amused. In fact right now with his face bandaged up, Lord Tyrell looked the most intimidating he had ever been in his entire life.

But that said he seemed to maintain his calm as he now called for more parchment and wrote out another question. The herald seeing as it was his job to read it did so saying "Then how in Nine Hells did he go unnoticed for so long?"

Lord Maedows gave a cough before saying "I do believe that they are well known, just most mistake them for being some foreign mercenary company."

Lord Redwyne now spoke up asking "Wait on, I recall that it is rumoured somewhere in the Dornish Marches of a foreign castle?"

Lord Hightower chimed in "I take it that would be there holding?"

With all eyes upon Lord Meadows again he gave a very slow and dark nod stating "Yes I have been there once, I remember it has a moat and at least two walls, you can only approach it from the west." Lord Florent now spoke up asking "Are you telling me that it as a moat, and two walls, why does it have two walls?"

At this point Tyrell slammed his fist into the armrest of his chair then proceed to shake his hand in pain. Now writing out a command he had his herald read out "I want someone to take that castle and bring what remains of his relatives to me."

At this point Lord Fossway of Cider Hall spoke up stating "But my Lord, we have to catch up to the Rebel and bring a swift end to his Rebellion, we have the forces to smash him."

In reply to this Lord Tyrell shook his head and now wrote and had his herald read "No we shall not chase the Rebel Army, let the Lion of the Westerlands deal with them, we shall take Storm's End. Let us see how well they fight when we have taken his home from him."

All of the Reach Lord were displeased by this, but did not show it to Mace Tyrell. He wouldn't know displeasure of anyone other than himself if it hit him over the head. But then he gave having his herald state "I want that castle captured and I want a volunteer to do it."

No one stepped forward still and now Lord Tyrell who was clearly not impressed got up and pointed at Lord Hightower and Lord Meadows. Then wrote down his command as Lord Paramount of the Reach ordering the two of them "Lord Hightower take 3000 men and storm the castle, Lord Meadows take your 500 and support him. I want that castle taken from them and those that reside within brought before King Aerys Targaryen Second of his Name."

While Lord Meadows was but a minor Lord can could not refuse the order even if he wanted to. Lord Hightower who was one of the richest men in Westeros could. But Leyton Hightower chose not to, for the purpose of not having Lord Tyrell claim that he was a traitor to the King. Now with a simply bow he said "It will be done my Lord Paramount."

With that Leyton Hightower turned and prepared to leave, he would march with them to Storm's End. But from there he had to march south and waste his time fore filling his Liege Lord's thirst for vengeance. Lord Meadows however faced a larger dilemma of fighting one he shared blood with, he would follow his Lord's command, but he also had to do something for his cousins. After all in this war, he had no intention of staining his family name and becoming a kinslayer.

* * *

 _Ueda Castle_

Masayuki Sanada the current protector of Ueda Castle now heard heavy panting behind him. He had come up to the roof in order to be alone and he had asked not to be disturbed and had stayed her until late at night. But now as he turned around he found that it was not a human that had disturbed him, but a _Shadowcat_. Most men would go for their weapon and hope for the best when alone with one.

But not Masayuki now he this one for known to him and known to his family. Now looking the large beast in the eyes his asked it "Why are you here?"

It was not like Masayuki expected it to talk to him, a _Shadowcat_ was a beast after all incapable of speech. No it was not a voice that answered him but a long stare from the beast before it moved closer towards him. The youngest son of Yukitaka did not pretend to understand what it meant but he clearly could feel that something was terribly wrong now.

A certain feeling one gets in the stomach as if something is twisting the insides of their stomach. It had only appeared with the arrival of the _Shadowcat_ and Masayuki recall that the last time he had felt this way. The same _Shadowcat_ had done appeared before him, except that time he had been with his father and he had learned later that his wife had passed away.

Now the Sanada were not a superstitious lot, but a _Shadowcat_ had always resided near and within their inner keep. If it had ever gone outside the inner keep into the secondary and tertiary wards, Masayuki did not know. He did know that he had never gotten any complaints or voices of concern about a _Shadowcat_ being seen within the walls.

Now as he watched the creature, as it walk back towards the stairs that lead inside the castle, he saw hisUncle appear. The old veteran was not phased by the _Shadowcat_ and simply walked past it as if he had seen it not that long ago.

In his hand was a message, a message that his grand uncle now held out to him. Before he took it, Masayuki observed that the seal was unbroken and that the seal was from the Lord of _Grassy Vale_. Now looking up to his Uncle, Masayuki asked "You have not read it?"

With a shake of his head, the old man stated "You were charged with the defence of Ueda not I my honoured nephew, I will serve as your advisor, but it must be you who acts as its protector."

Now taking from his Uncle, Masayuki opened it and read it to himself before he closed it. Now as he lowered his hand, he saw that the _Shadowcat_ had come back to him. Opening its mouth it bit into the end of the letter and Masayuki let go it allows the _Shadowcat_ to devour the message.

Looking now at his Uncle Masayuki said "Prepare the men and start to draw all from the Tertiary ward into the Secondary Ward, we are going to be besieged."

A silence fell upon the two of them before the older of the two asked "What do you mean by that, a siege who is going to come all the way here to siege us and for what?"

Taking in a deep breath and now speaking with a voice void of emotion, Masayuki told his Uncle "My father your brother is dead, but not before he wounded the face of Mace Tyrell, Lord Paramount of the Reach."

His Uncle now looked from him then to the _Shadowcat_ and sighed "It would appear that would be the reason why _she_ is out here with you. Can the letter be trusted, I trust you honoured nephew."

Masayuki shook his head now as he cleared the sorrow from his mind and voice when he said "If Lord Meadows is lying to us, that is yet to be seen. But if he is telling the truth and we are besieged, then we would be fools for doubting him, he is my Mother's nephew after all."

Now walking past his Uncle Masayuki now spoke to the _Shadowcat_ "You really are a bearer of bad news you aren't you. Very well I'll prepare for war, but what is it that you are going to do?"

This time it did reply by bearing its fangs now and giving a roar that could be heard from the Inner Ward to the Tertiary Ward. The last time it had been done so was when Lord Paramount Robert Baratheon had called the Banners to Storm's End.

Masayukie, despite the grief and sorrow he was feeling for his father managed a smile at that. Now turning to his Uncle with that same smile he gave a chuckle at the irony of the situation "Lord Meadows claimed that my father with 500 men held the entire Reach Army at bay on an open plain. It was just long enough for our Liege Lord to avoid any engagement with them."

His Uncle now smiled in response to that saying "It is a good death then, nephew we have 500 and more here, what chance do the flowers of the Reach have."

Masayuki then grimly stated "They will come and we need to be ready for them Uncle."

In reply to that, his Uncle now looked to the _Shadowcat_ and stated "Let them come to us, they will break here our family words, all men must die."

Masayuki now turned to look at the _Shadowcat_ , he was not sure if he could put his finger on it, but it looked as if it wanted something. Whatever it was, Masayuki had no intention of becoming its lunch, but did not feel the need to fear at the moment. That aside he told his Uncle "I do believe that Mace Tyrell has they coming here out of hurt pride."

To this Masayuki got the reply he expected of his Uncle who stated "If that fat up jumped, fatted sycophant had faced my brother in combat he would have died."

Masayuki gave a nod to that, it was true, no man from the Reach could have dreamed of matching his father blow for blow even now in his elder years. But now the youngest son of Yukitaka recalled a rather important fact that he skimmed over and now stated "Lord Tyrell has my father's sword and his body, we will be taking them back, I swear it.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think, yeah sorry if the last scenes was a little slow, but I had to have some breathers in there I mean, we just saw Yukitaka go out.**

 **For your info**

 **Mace Tyrell right now is uber pissed off and not thinking entirely straight as it were**

 **That may or not may be a Shadowcat that haunts Ueda**

 **Ueda Castle here has three Wards, the Tertiary Ward which is the largest that houses Crop fields and life Stock that is protected by the outer Wall that is around 7 Feet High and has a moat that is 12 feet deep and 15 feet wide in front of it.**

 **The Secondary Ward is where most of the common people live along with the markets and tradesmen and soldiers. It is separated from the Tertiary Ward by a 12 foot wall.**

 **The Last Ward is the Castle Ward that is protected by a 15 foot Wall.**

 **Each Wall runs from one mountain side to the other and none of them are connected. If one were to invade they would be fighting up hill the entire way. Ueda is slightly North East of Summer Hall and nestled between the Mountain sides.**

 **Lord Meadows could not properly recall all the features of the castle.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think no flaming thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

" _There is no knight nor man at arms in the Stormlands who I need fear. But the Sanada_ _Demons_ _are worthy of such caution_." Lyonel Baratheon

Less than three weeks had past since the Reach had failed to crush Robert Baratheon near Ashford. Lord Meadows and Lord Hightower had taken their army along the river to the south and followed it before passing through the mountains.

Now as the few thousand men they had marched Lord Meadows rode up towards Lord Hightower and informed him of the situation. "Lord Hightower, the men are exhausted and will need to rest soon."

Lord Meadows now cast his eyes around, they were close to Summerhall, the accursed and final resting place of Aegon the Unlikely. He had no idea truly who would be the one charged with the defence of Ueda. If it was Lord Yukitaka's brother or his youngest son or someone else, but it was not like it mattered.

Lord Meadows did not know enough about them in order to plan some sort of strategy in order to take Ueda from them. Yet any thoughts he was having were now cut short as Lord Hightower stated "Summerhall is not far from here, well what is left of it that is, we shall camp there for the night."

Lord Meadows felt something churn in his stomach as if the words of Lord Hightower had been some acid or off food. It was not considered good luck to pass by Summerhall, yet alone camp near it, in sight of it or around it.

But Lord Meadows knew that any objections he had were going to fall upon deaf years. Lord Hightower was not known for listening to those he considered below him. In fact Lord Meadows were certain that right now he and his men were only bodies that were meant to die in place of Hightower men for Lord Hightower.

So keeping that in mind he only replied to Lord Hightower "I shall inform the men then my Lord."

Now as he left to do that, the voice of Lord Hightower spoke at him rather than to him stating "See that you do, I'd rather not have to explain myself to them when we stop for the night Lord Meadows."

Whatever it was now that Lord Meadows had been feeling before now turned to anger though he did not show it. That arrogant and selfish bastard clearly just viewed him and the troops they had as a way to advance his own ends.

But orders were orders and he was under the command of Lord Hightower and now rode back to inform the men of the commanders decision. Even if he did not agree with it on a personal level he could not argue against it. Especially since now he was in the precarious situation where he could be branded a traitor at a moments notice and executed for it if Lord Hightower so willed it.

* * *

 _With Masayuki_

Dusk had fallen and thanks to a force march which Masayuki had observed, the men of the Reach had arrived and set up camp at Summerhall. They had sentries, but all of them men were clearly exhausted from the march.

Now looking at the Archers he had brought with him, Masayuki gave them a nod. He had a plan in place and now slowly began to enact. He had waited his foes had eaten and from he could see, most of them were turning in for the night.

He waited and waited and finally the signal he had been waiting for came in the form of a massive fire that occurred on the other side of Summerhall. Masayuki saw panic now as those who saw the fire rushed over to see what was going on.

This was what he had waited for, when enough Sentries had abandoned their posts to check out on the disturbance, the Sanada struck. Swiftly moving over the grass carrying, bows, arrows and jars of oil. Somewhat of a costly venture, but then again when was war ever cheap?

With the chaos that was going on as men rushed out to see where the fire was and what was going on. Not a soul saw or heard the arrows that slammed into the throats of the few sentries that were left at their posts. None heard or saw the smashing of jars and the pouring of oil upon the rear of their encampment.

Now making sure that every single one of his men had pulled back to a safe distance where they would not be seen. Masayuki stood alone with a borrowed torch in his hands, watching now as the fire upon the eastern side of Summerhall died down. With that confirmed he now smirked and threw the torch onto one of the oil stained tents then ran, letting all hell break loose.

* * *

 _With Lord Meadows_

The Lord of Grassy Vale had expected some sort of bad luck or misfortune to occur, but when he saw the first fire. He had thought it to be a Sanada attack of sorts and had left Lord Hightower alone now as he rushed out to see what was happening.

It was when the second fire started that he knew they had fallen into some kind of trap. Now as men fled the fire and other men rushed to put it out, he saw the first signs that the trap was sprung.

An arrow whizzed through the air and hit a man right in the chest, bringing him down coughing up blood. Another arrow slammed into the head of a knight whom Lord Meadows knew from the heraldry he had upon his chest.

Unarmed and without armour, they were sitting ducks with this large fire that was lighting up the whole came for any enemy archers to see. To make matters worse the fire seemed to be spreading now across the tents. This caused men to run in fear of burning to death only to be shot by arrows.

Some hit and killed their marks, some missed, others hit but did not hit fatally. Sounding the cry Lord Meadows called out at the top of his lungs "Fire, Foes, awaken, we are ambushed, look to your defences now!"

Running to where he now saw a shield Lord Meadows picked it up and raised it to cover his head and chest. Only just in the nick of time as an arrows thudded into the shield right after he had done been able to do so. To him the situation had just gotten from bad to worse, this had to be some sort of ambush, but in his memories, Masayuki was not one to lay a single trap!

Where could Masayuki be, what could he be doing, is this trap meant to thin out their numbers? Or could it be a decisive confrontation that Masayuki sought right now? With the trap he could easily push all the Reachmen into a corner and then cut them down. But then Lord Meadows recalled something he had heard once in the Sanada Household and it was " _All warfare is based on deception._ "

If that is the case, then to Lord Meadows he must find out where Masayuki is if he is here at all. This chaos cannot be allowed to continue if it did. It would mean the failure of this expedition as it were. But now what he saw proved that the situation was now going from bad to worse. For some brave men had managed to get water to the tents that were on fire. But now as they through water on it, the fire seemed to grow and spread further out lashing out at the men and burning them.

* * *

 _With Masayuki_

Men of the Reach worked tirelessly to try to put out the fires now as they were best by arrows. So carry water dropped their precious cargo and tried to take cover. The braver of them pressed on through the arrows. While a good number did fall there were those who made it and were able to throw water upon the flames.

At which point the flames would burst forth and lick them for the lack of a better phrase. Masayuki observed this now. His ploy had been a success, the Reachmen army was now in a panic and many were being shot down or consumed by the flames. Of course this was only temporary so now looking to his Uncle he states "Signal the retreat, we're pulling out."

This confused the veteran a little, had it been Masayuki's father, they'd be pressing in on the enemy and apply pressure now. But he did not question his nephew and only said "It will be done."

With that he turned to leave as Masayuki watched from the shadows as the Reachmen burned. It was tempting to try to force an encounter here. If he were to force a confrontation right now he would not be beyond the possibility of defeat. That and there are times when an army must not be attacked.

This night raid with fire had worked, but it was not yet time to attack the Reachmen in full force. No this was merely a diversion a cause for them to be wary of everything an anything. Numbers were on the side of the _for now_.

The fires still burned but the Reachmen had started to make some progress into putting it out. Oil had been the fuel for the fire and the screams of burning men implied it had been the correct course of action.

With one last glance back at what chaos he had wrought Masayuki satisfied with this night took his leave of this place. How ironic, that an army camped and Summerhall would be set on fire, it did cause Masayuki's mind to ponder. " _Just how will this place be treated after my actions this night_?"

Questions for another time, for now he had to make his way back to his forces. Then march them out of here through under the cover of darkness to avoid the Reachmen army. He was going to need his rest and get as much as he could. Because tomorrow marked the start of a new day and challenge.

* * *

 _The Morning After_

Lord Meadows now sat with Lord Hightower in the remains of the camp. They had lost many men last night, too many and they both knew it. Both now sat in silence as a young squire came back to report to Lord Hightower "My Lord, we have a count of our casualties?"

There was a waver in the boys voice, he was unsure if his lord wished to hear what he had to say. But Lord Hightower now looked up and said "Then speak lad, tell it to me straight. How many did we lose last night?"

Now swallowing hard the boy states "My Lords, the dead are around only 213, but the wounded sir are almost double that number at 405 men reported for having serious burns or arrow wounds."

Lord Meadows shook his head now and looked to his superior saying "That is almost two tenths of our number" turning back to the squire he asks "does the Maesters have the tallies on my own and Lord Hightowers?"

The Squire gave a nod before stating "I believe around that about forty to eighty roughly is what the Maester said Lord Meadows. The rest were all of House Hightowers bannermen."

Lord Hightower who clearly was not in the beast of moods now sighed before asking "Do we know of any enemy casualties. How many of these Sanada men did we get?"

He knew the answer to that question before he even asked it, he just had to ask it all the same. So now the Squire gave the answer he expected to hear "None my Lord, if they did though. It would appear that they took their dead with them."

Gritting his teeth Lord Hightower told or rather ordered the Squire "You may leave now boy and make yourself useful elsewhere."

With a polite bow the Squire left the two Lords to their own thoughts and counsel which now Lord Hightower asked for "What is your take from this Lord Meadows. You know the Sanada don't you?"

With a slow nod Lord Meadows answered his superior saying "That may be so my Lord. But I know only a little more than you do. That said I can say that this was a tactic to wear us down my lord."

Lord Hightower snapped a little at his fellow lord saying "I can tell that too fool, what I want to know is just how the hell do we combat someone like that? He attacked us in the night while we slept and set our camp on fire! What can we do to make sure that he cannot chip away at a tenth or more of our men every night!?"

But after that outburst Lord Hightower managed to regain himself and calmly state "Our men are tired from the forced march out here. They are also unhappy with the fact that we've been sent here while our Lord Paramount besieges Storm's End."

The reply he got was not one he expected "We should stay where we are for now. I am of the mind that the Sanada have planned for us to move forward or to withdraw as it were. That said it would be a rather tall order to give due to our current situation. Although it would give us some respite."

After a few moments of thought, Lord Hightower shook his head "Nay, we'll press on Lord Meadows. While I do not doubt your skills as a knight. Our Lord Paramount and House Tyrell would not think look favourable on retreated at the first sign of danger."

Lord Meadows did not argue even though he desired to, no instead he only said "If that is what you believe is best my Lord. Then I shall see to it that your orders are carried out to the fullest."

With those words said he excused himself from the presence of Lord Hightower and went off to inform his troops of what was going to happen. He knew enough of the Sanada that the previous night was only the beginning. But they would have to remain vigilant if they were to succeed in their task. The real question Lord Meadows wanted answered though was " _Just how many men do the Sanada have in their lands_?"

* * *

 _Near Summerhall_

A group of Reachmen had been sent out to scout the area ahead of the army, Lord Hightower was not going to be caught off guard like that again. As they moved with stealth, the scouts thought that this would just be routine mission, they thought wrong.

A Shadowcat mirrored their movements, a shadowcat that was not supposed to be in this area at all. It watch the reach men through its slitted eyes now as it stalk them. Who could blame a man for running for his life if he ever saw this beast. It was an apex predator that knew how to ambush its prey. If men had stronger more keen sense of smell perhaps they would have been able to pick up the scent of this beast when the wind changed.

But by then it was already too late, the shadowcat was in position and now merely waited for its prey to stumble into its trap. The Scouts of the Reach now found some sort of path that could possibly lead them to a trail of the Sanada. Now as the rear of the three committed to this path, the ambush was sprung and the shadowcat leapt out silently and swiftly to pounce upon its prey.

* * *

 _Reachmen Army_

Screams could be heard echoing from up ahead which put the entire vanguard upon alert. They had been Lord Meadows men and while he did desire to rush out and find them. He knew he had to show some form of restraint, this might be a trap set by the Sanada. They had lost too many men already, any more and they would not only be the laughing stock of the Reach. But more than likely would be punished my Mace Tyrell for their failures here.

But eventually the march caught up the scouts or what was left of them. The sight, it was repulsive the men had been ripped apart. Someone or something had crushed the head of man like it had been a fruit. Another had wounds across his face, chest and neck. The last scout had his face missing as if it was bitten off more than anything else.

Whatever the truth of it may be, it sent shivers down the spines of some of the men. To Lord Meadows and Lord Hightower, they knew it was just the work of some animal. But it was all too coincidental for the more superstitious men. Of course there was nothing anyone could do about it now, the minds of the weak willed would wonder.

Lord Hightower now made the comment "It would appear we have found our scouts. Now unless I am an utter fool. Then this is the work of some beast or has been made to look like the work of some beast."

Lord Meadows was going to suggest that they now double their patrols in case of any beasts as it were. The last thing they needed was to lose a man in the night to hungry beast. But instead of speaking he reserved his opinion on this matter. Lord Hightower looked once more at what had been the remains of the scouts before turning to Lord Meadows and stating "We march through the night. The sooner we arrive at their holding the better."

This was a mistake, Lord Meadows knew it. If a fire attack at night had not been off the table, then they would be assaulted by the Sanada forces the moment they tried to set up a siege camp. But this was Leyton Hightower's command not his own. So all he could do was follow orders, he just prayed to the Mother and Father that he would live through this campaign as it were.

* * *

 _With Masayuki_

The youngest son of the late Lord Yukitaka Sanada watched from a distance the approaching army. It did not take a tactical genius to see that had a slow forced march as it were. But just how far would they get, he was unsure. Of course today was a time of rest for his own forces, they could not carry on night raids and march ahead of the enemy on empty stomach and tired bodies.

Now normally an army could not rest if they had to race back to the keep before the enemy arrived. But this was not the case with Masayuki, he had a stratagem ready meant to slow the march down.

Smiling to himself and looking down at his own feet he had to ask " _Just how how often do marching men look at their feet when they walk. Just how often do they take notice of what is under foot beneath them_?"

The true answer to that question was going to be found out by Lord Hightower and Lord Meadows rather soon. It didn't matter if they avoided this trap or not, the goal of buying time would be achieved none the less. Of course he had reserves ready to spring the ambush if the right conditions were to be met. Along with the banners that had been _borrowed_ during the confusion of last night. Another question he would find the answer to soon was " _Mud that has been drenched with all, filled with hay, does it feel different to that of mud with water and hay_?"

* * *

 _With Lord Meadows_

Upon realising they were marching now on a muddy path Lord Meadows had suggested to superior "My Lord, this mud would slow us down, we should find an alternate route?"

But Lord Hightower had waved that off saying "That in itself would slow us down. We shall march forward and keep on moving all the same."

The column of troops had been marching on this muddy path for a while now. There had been no recent rains to justify the mud as it were but Lord Hightower knew better or at least so he thought.

An explanation for the mud was that it was a hastily built road so that the Sanada forces could retreat quickly. Having served its purpose it fell into disrepair right away, it was not the most far fetched thing to be ever considered. But since last night the men marched slowly and with more caution than before. Some may have even feared that the Sanada would rise up out of the mud as if they were demons from within the earth.

Whatever the case may be they found the mud to be more slippery and more treacherous than it should be. Last night Lord Meadows might have dismissed this as just his own imagination and that of others. But since that fire attack had happened, Lord Meadows was on edge trying to see a trap where others could not. Now as he stopped his horse and dismounted he felt the ground upon which they stood and the only sensation that came to mind was _oily_.

Then it hit him, the Sanada had used oil last night to burn the tents down and cause mass panic within the army. They had done so right after some men had been drawn away to another fire, then the real fire started! It might be he was over thinking things or he might be onto something, none the less now as he was about to mount up again. He saw a scout now ride rush up to Lord Hightower.

Being someway behind the Lord, he could not hear what words passed between those two, but something changed after those words had been said. Lord Hightower now drew his sword and raised it high into the air before saying "We have their scent! Now men with me quickly we'll catch the Sanada unawares!"

A cheer erupted from the men now as they began to march as quickly as they could without falling over in the mud. Some men did but rose up to march on, that scout must have had a sure location on the Sanada forces to rile up Lord Hightower like that.

But despite the sudden surge of energy among the men, a dreadful feeling was overwhelming it in the mind of Lord Meadows. Many of these men must be thinking of last night an avenging their friends, brothers and comrades. The men were slipping everywhere, the mud proved to be slimly and slippery. Because of the quick march they had started to lose balance far quicker than they had at a slow march.

* * *

 _With Masayuki_

It would appear that Lord Hightower took the bait and marched his men right into a trap. The area that they were being led to. Masayuki had taken two weeks to set up the trap there. But right now thanks to the fact that he had people maintain it until the last few minutes per say it was ready.

The ground had been dug up repeatedly to make sure the ground was unstable along with waterlogging it frequently to make it more like a marsh. And Lord Leyton Hightower had just marched his heavy armoured units right into it. Now normally the ground should hold, but with that many men on it in heavy armour there is no way it is not going to start to sink.

He could see it now as the Reachmen gathered in the deserted camp of the Sanada or rather the staged deserted camp. On the side of the mountain where Masayuki was concealed so were his troops and a few surprised for his flowery guests. Now as the majority of the Reach Vanguard along with some of the centre two had entered the killing zone Masayuki waved his _gunbai_. With that single motion he allowed a few words to slip from his mouth "Let us now see just what the men of the Reach are made of."

* * *

 _With Lord Meadows_

Lord Meadows had yet to catch up with Lord Hightower as it were when the knot that had been forming in his stomach tightened. As if it was some prophetic warning that came all too late, the mountainside to their flank began to shake. Then boulders that did not seem unstable before started thunder down crashing into flesh and metal.

Men screamed and tried to get out of the way to find that their feet were beyond ankle deep in mud. Thus they were unable to avoid the incoming boulders that crashed into them. But of course the mud also did slow down the boulders somewhat rather than letting them go all the way through. That said it was little comfort since panic caused many men to try and turn around and flee only to find more boulders crashing into those behind them cutting off their path of escape that way.

Then it came a volley of arrows that caused Lord Meadows to raise his shield to protect himself. Luckily his horse was still able to move with more ease than some of the soldiers with him as he tried to find solid ground to try and get a grip on. Some men had managed to raise their shields in time, but those who had narrowly avoid the boulders did not stand a chance.

While some men were hit in non lethal places, others were not so fortunate and now fell down their bodies and blood adding to the treacherous mud. The rear and reserve units behind them must have been confused by the sudden preemptive strike and must not have known to push forward or pull back. It was then that Lord Meadows realised the boulders were not the Sanada's trump right now, no they were only means to sow discord within the army.

Looking now ahead Lord Meadows caught sight of Leyton Hightower who was doing his best to command the his men. It would appear that he was trying to lead his men up the mountain to the Sanada. But what cavalry he had and the heavy infantry were poor suited to do so. Not to mention the fact they would have to face the volleys as they tried to overcome the weight of their own armour and the ground upon which they stepped.

It was now that something else was revealed by the Sanada forces, hay stacks of which were covered in some liquid were now rolled down he mountain side as well. Those who had their shields up braced them as they came down only to find themselves covered in oil. Which meant only one thing, _a fire trap_!

Lord Meadows now cried out "Pull back men, pull back now!"

But it was too late, a volley of arrows came crashing down killing some more men but they were just cover. Cover for the torch bearers who came down the side of the mountain yell " _ALL MEN MUST DIE_!"

Then subsequently flinging their torches in the stacks of hay covered with oil which now erupted in flames. Those who had braced themselves and had been covered with oil too now were lit on fire and cried out in agony as they fire burnt their flesh. Those in fleeting moments Lord Meadows saw Lord Hightower's horse take an arrow and then he saw the Lord no more.

Where the hell were the bloody reserves and what on in the name of the seven were they doing? Lord Meadows now tried to lead his men out through the obstacles of fire, lodged boulders and incoming arrows. But the ground here was treacherous as noted before and a slip of the horse sent Lord Meadows crashing forward. The last thing he saw was the mud about to hit his face or rather his face about to hit the mud, then there was only darkness before him.


End file.
